blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Team E vs. Team G
Team E vs. Team G is the tenth match of the Crystal Destruction Battle Tournament. Pre-Fight The official announces the conclusion of the ninth match and the beginning of the tenth. Fight As the match begins, Langris Vaude thinks about his history with Finral Roulacase and Finesse Calmreich while he rides behind Sekke on the Sekke's Shooting Star. They manage to locate Team E, and Langris plans to attack Team E's crystal. Finral cancels out Langris's spell with his own and explains that when two Spatial Magic spells collide, they cancel each other out. Hamon Caseus's Verre Détection then locates Team G's crystal, which is in a broken tower on the battlefield. Finral creates a portal for Leopold Vermillion and Hamon. They break down the door and are caught in Fragil Tormenta's Miniature Garden of Illusory Snow, which forces them to fall asleep. Leopold, however, resists the effects with Mana Skin and fires off Spiral Flame. Fragil dodges the attack but the crystal is slightly damaged by the fire. Meanwhile, Finral continues to defend his team's crystal from Langris's magic. Langris comments about how he never thought that his brother would be his natural enemy and wonders if Finral can hold out until his crystal is destroyed. Finral decides to show off his new spell. He sends the ball of magic at his opponents, but Sekke laughs at its slow speed and drives around it. The ball turns to follow them, so Langris jumps away from the scooter. Sekke tries to block the spell with Sekke's Magnum Cannonball, but both Sekke and his spell are teleported away. Finral points out that he was not able to learn any attack spells despite all the training he did. Sekke appears in front of Yami Sukehiro, who is using the bathroom in the Black Bulls base. Yami says that he is going to kill Sekke. Back at the exam site, Finral explains how his spell works and that he is going to teleport Langris away from the battlefield since he does not want to hurt Langris. Something in Langris snaps, and, laughing, he reveals a similar spell but is aggravated that he has been forced to open his grimoire. He then states that there is nothing at which Finral can beat him. The feel of Langris's mana reminds Finral of Vetto's and Fana's and causes him to question who Langris is, to which Finral reminds himself that Langris is his little brother. He creates multiple balls of magic himself and worries that if this continues Langris may change further. Langris calls Finral a coward for leaving home and launches his attack. Finral counters by saying that he will stop Langris and launches his spell. As the spells clash, the audience is amazed by the series of explosions. As the dust clears, Team E's crystal is revealed to have been destroyed, with Finral lying on the ground severely wounded. At the same time, one of Leopold's attacks manages to destroy Fragil's defense and Team G's crystal, but the officials announce that Team G has won the match. Post-Fight After the match, Langris is standing over the wounded Finral and repeats that there is nothing at which Finral can beat him. Langris then remembers overhearing people comment about how he is not as kind as Finral. Langris reasons that their parents were kind to him because he was superior to Finral. Langris decides to remove any chance of Finral ever beating him and prepares to kill Finral. He is stopped by Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, and Asta. References Navigation